ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Ivy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Hunter Ivy is the Half-Blood wizard of Dutch American descent and son of Charlie Ivy and Pepper Gaea Life Before Ilvermorny Hunter was what his parents believed to be the embodiment of nature, even with his name that was considered a joke. Charlie and Pepper Ivy were two Half-Blood trying to make a difference in the world. They were naturalist and environmental activists, moving from country to country trying to stop the destruction of nature all over the world. They hoped their newborn son would make more of a difference then they ever could, so they raised him as more of a naturalist then they ever were and it worked. They had been lving in the Congo for a few years so they deiced to enroll Hunter in Uagadou. Hunter's first sign of magic was when his parents had taken him to a rally about saving a really old tree for his 10 birthday present. He had saw a man chopping down another tree and got angry at him, not knowing he used magic, and made the chainsaw's chain break and everytime the man got a new chain and Hunter was watching, it would just break. His parents saw the last three times the chains breaking, knowing that they were the only ones at the whole rally and the entire community that could do magic. When they went home, they celebrated Hunter's first sign of magic with a vegan party. When Hunter turned 11, he went to Uagadou. He became amazing at Herbology. He spent 4 more years at Uagadou until his parents and him moved to Castelobruxo. This was his dream, going to school and living near the Amazon but it didn't last long. The next year his parents moved to Florida, because of his parents wanting to help the Everglades, and hunter had to go to school at Ilvermorny. Hunter kept up his Herbology grades but hated the school, mainly because of him being forced to use a wand. Once he graduated, Hunter kept working as a environmentalist until he deiced that he would rather teach people about plants and increase people's understanding of plants rather than protect them himself, so he applied for Herbology at his last school, Ilvermorny. Personality Hunter is a massive environmentalist and naturalist, meaning that he is extremely into saving and caring for everything in nature, which is why he is vegan and only eats organic foods. He cares deeply for nature and takes his job seriously as he sees teaching the younger generations about plants, they might start taking care of it even more than they already do. When it comes to people judging him about his obsessive compassion about nature, Hunter snaps at them and gives them a piece of his mind, ranting to them about how wrong they are for hours. Hunter makes a big deal of when he sees someone harming the environment Appearance Grant Gustin |-|♣= Hunter.jpg |-|Gallery= Hunter3.jpg Hunter4.png |-|♣= Hunter.jpg Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Category:UniPacific16 Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:Professors Category:Born in California Category:Californian Category:Name Begins With "H" Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:November Birthday Category:Scorpio Category:Alumni